¿Hermano mayor?
by Titilullaby
Summary: ¿Cual fue la reacción de Ted al ver a su hermanita por primera vez? ¿Se sintió desplazado? ¿celoso del cariño de su mami y papi? "Mira pequeña. Tu hermano mayor vino a verte- dice mami bajito quitando la manta ¿Hermano mayor? ahí está otra vez esa palabra ¿Que quiere decir? -Ella es tu hermanita, Ted" Historia desde el punto de vista de TED. Pasen, disfruten y dejen RW PLEASE!


**Punto de vista de Ted sobre la llegada de su hermanita a la familia.**

_Letra cursiva:_ Pensamientos de Ted

**Negrita:** Diálogos.

* * *

Me acurruco mas cerca del calorcito. Mi cama se siente mas grande que otros días. _Se siente como una gran cama hecha de nubes._

_Me gustan las nubes._ Papi me dice que algún día me enseñará a surcar las nubes con su _ae-aero-pla-no_. No se que quiere decir eso, tampoco se lo que quiere decir surcar pero si papi me dice que podré ver las nubes de cerca yo le creo.

Me acurruco aun mas cerca del calorcito mientras en mi sueño papi y yo piloteamos mi avión azul cerca del sol. También me gusta el sol, me gusta el calorcito que siento en mi cara cuando mami se tumba conmigo en la manta de cuadros en el jardín y me señala las nubes y canta. Ella sabe mucho sobre las nubes. Me dice que cada una tiene un sabor distinto. Me dice que ellas hacen que caiga agua del cielo. _Mi mami lo sabe todo._ Mi mami es muy linda, me gusta su voz, sus ojos y sus manos suaves. Cuando miro a mami siento cosquillas en mi pancita.

_Cosquillas._ Siento cosquillas en mi nariz y abro mis ojitos. El cabello de tía Mia me acaricia la cara. Lo toco, es suave y siempre huele dulce. Ella se mueve y yo me quedo muy quieto hasta que hace un gracioso sonido de puerquito con su nariz y me río. _Tía Mia es graciosa._ Ella habla muy rápido y le gusta darme besos chillones y caramelos a escondidas de papi.

Mi pancita gruñe. _El Sr. hambre se ha despertado y quiere su bibi._ _¿Dónde están mami y papi?._ Quito la mano de tía Mia de mi espaldita y me siento en la cama. Estoy en la habitación de tía Mia. _En mi casa no hay una habitación de tía Mia, entonces no estoy en mi casa, donde vivo._ _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están mami y papi?._

La puerta hace un sonido de tintineo y abuelita Grace asoma su cabeza. Al verme, sonríe. Me gusta cuando lo hace, es mi sonrisa favorita después de la de mami y papi.

Ella entra y mira a tía Mia dormir, sonríe mas y me extienden sus brazos donde salto y la abrazo. Tía Mia hace ese sonido de puerquito con su boca otra vez y me río.

**-La tía Mia ronca como puerquito-** me dice y hace un divertido sonido de puerquito cuando estamos afuera, en el pasillo. _En el pasillo de la casa de los abuelos, no de mi casa._ **-¿Dormiste bien, mi corazón?**\- yo soy mi corazón y digo que si con mi cabeza. Señalo mi barriguita, donde Sr. hambre gruñe otra vez.

**-Bibi.-** pido porque él no habla.

**-¿Quieres tu biberón?**\- mi cabeza dice que si y ella besa mi pelo. **-Vamos por tu bibi, mi corazón**.- envuelvo mis bracitos alrededor del cuello de la abuela y juego con su largo _a-re-te_ brillante.

El abuelo Cari está leyendo el diario y bebiendo café como lo hace papi._ ¿Dónde estará él?_

**-Perdimos en el medio tiempo.**\- abuelito Cari tiene una voz suave. Me gusta cuando me cuenta historias de vaqueros y piratas.

**-Tu y el béisbol, Cari**\- abuelita se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla acomodándome en su cadera.

**-Buenos días, pequeño-** el pone su mano en mi cabello y lo revuelve igual que lo hace tío Lelliot. Me río y sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-¿Puedes prepararle su biberón mientras busco una muda y un nuevo pañal?**

**-Claro, cielo.-** cielo es la abuelita. _A veces yo también soy cielo._ Abulito le sonríe y me tira los brazos -**¿Ayudas al abuelo con tu bibi, Ted?-** digo ¡Si! con mi cabeza, saltando a sus brazos haciéndolos reír.

...

Mi sweater es rojo y tiene estampado en el frente un león. Me gusta porque puedo jugar con los bigotes que sobre salen de sus mejillas y su nariz es muy suave.

El Sr. hambre se ha dormido porque ya he tomado mi bibi y comido todo mi desayuno de panqueques de carita feliz.

**-Christian dice que todo está bien**\- _¿Christian? Mi papi se llama Christian. ¿Donde estará?_ -**Dice que Ana está perfecta y que ella es hermosa** -_¿Quien es hermosa? ¿mami?_ yo se que mi mami es hermosa, muy hermosa _¿Donde está ella? **-**_**Dice que llevemos a Ted ya que es hora de visitas-** _¿Ted? yo soy Ted pero no se quien es visitas._

-**¿Estas listo para conocer a Phoebe, Teddy?**\- me pregunta el abuelo y mi frente se arruga._ ¿Conocer a Phoebe? ¿Conocer?_ Yo ya conozco a Phoebe. Ella vive en la pancita de mi mami. Ella se mueve cuando yo le doy besitos a mami en su pancita o cuando me recuesto allí para que mami me lea.

**-¿Phoe?**

**-Si mi corazón, ya tienes una hermanita.-** la abuela tiene una cara feliz y me toma en brazos. **-Y vamos a verla ahora-** me da un toque en la nariz con su dedo y me río._ ¿Hermanita? Her-ma-ni-ta_ mi cabeza pronuncia las palabras._ ¿Veré a mi hermanita y a mami y papi no?_

-**¿Mami?**

**-Si, mi corazón. Vamos a ver a mami también.**

...

El abuelito Cari canta sobre las ruedas de un camión mientras maneja el auto. La abuela hace con sus manos una especie de circulo y también canta sobre las ruedas del camión que giran por la ciudad.

**-¿Como giran las ruedas del camión Ted?**\- me pregunta abuelito Cari. Yo lo miro desde mi silla por el espejito y me encojo de hombros porque no se como lo hacen. La abuelita se gira en su asiento y toma mis manos.

**-Tienes que hacer un circulo con tus manos, mi corazón-** me dice -**así-** abuelita hace gira mis manos con las suyas y comienza a cantar otra vez **-Las ruedas del camión girando van, girando van, girando van.**\- ella deja ir mis manos para que yo lo haga solito y me sonríe cuando continuo girando mis manos **-Muy bien, mi corazón.-** aplaude y luego sigue cantando -**Las ruedas del camión girando van, por la ciudad. Cuando sube un bebe va waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa… Cuando sube un bebe va waaa, waaa, waaa, por la ciudad-** me río porque es muy divertido y comienzo a cantar en mi cabeza girando mis manos. _Las ruedas del camión girando van, girando van, girando van. Las ruedas del camión girando van, por la ciudad._

...

Llegamos a un lugar muy brillante que huele raro. Todo es raro, hay personas con gorros y zapatos grandes y verdes que corren de un lado a otro. Saludan a abuelita. La llaman doctora Trevelyan. _Ellos no saben que ella se llama abuelita Grace._ Me abrazo mas al cuello de abuelito Cari cuando una chica se detiene frente la abuela. No tiene un gorro verde ni zapatos verdes pero si una bata azul con muchos carritos.

-**Dra. Grace, un gusto verla por acá.**\- ella lleva un tetocospio como el que tiene la abuela en casa. **-Sr. Grey.**\- le tiende la mano al abuelo que la sacude.

**-Hola, Megan. Veo que es un día ocupado hoy.**

**-Bastante. Rubiola y sarampión por los momentos.**\- la abuelita pone su cara triste.

**-Que lastima. ¿Quien está en pediatría?**

**-Favella. ¿Trae a su nieto enfermo?-** ella me mira. Me escondo tras el cuello del abuelito.

-**No, no, no. Mi hijo tuvo a su bebé anoche y vinimos a conocerla y Ted también.**

**-Ow, felicidades.-** dice- **¿Estas preparado para ser el hermano mayor?**\- me hace cosquillas y me río removiendome en los brazos del abuelo. Ella también ríe.

**-Gracias, Meg. Vamos a aprovechar antes que acabe la hora de visitas. Te veo en un par de días.**\- ella dice que si con su cabeza.

**-Hasta luego. Adiós Ted.-** me saluda con su mano y yo también lo hago. _Me gusta Meg._ Su risa es linda pero no se que quiso decir con que seré un hermano mayor. Mi frente se arruga _¿Hermano mayor?._

Entramos en el ascensor. Hay botones de colores en la pared. _Sigue oliendo raro aquí._ El abuelo presiona un botón y las puertas se cierran. Suena una música de campana aquí dentro y nos movemos hacia arriba o abajo. El abuelito toma la mano de la abuela y la besa. Ella tiene otra vez su cara feliz. Las puertas se abren y salimos a otro lugar brillante. Aquí hay muchas puertas coloridas y globos de colores. Saludan a la abuela diciéndole Doctora Trevelyan otra vez. En mi cabeza les digo que se llama abuelita Grace.

Escucho bebes llorar. Caminamos por el pasillo y hay una ventana con muchos bebés allí. Los miro. Unos lloran y otros duermen. _¿Por qué están allí? ¿Dónde están sus mamis y papis? ¿Dónde están mi mami y mi papi?_

_**-Te digo que me sonrió, Ana.-**_ ¡Ese es mi papi!. Giro mi cabeza a la puerta donde escucho su voz.

_**-Christian, tiene horas de nacida. No puede sonreírte aun.**_\- _y esa es la voz de mi mami. ¿Quien le sonríe a mi papi?_

-**Pues a mi me sonrió. Aceptelo Sra. Grey.**

**-Lo acepto. Mi hija es una mal agradecida. Yo la traje al mundo y le sonríe a su padre primero que a mi. ¿Dónde quedan tantos años de feminismo?**\- los escuchamos reír y la abuelita me hace señas para que toque la puerta. Lo hago muy pasito.

**-Adelante-** dice papi y el abuelo abre la puerta despacio. Mami está recostada en una cama y tiene un tubo pegado a su mano que se conecta con una bolsita cerca de su cabeza. Ella nos mira y sonríe. Su pancita ya no está más _¿Por qué? ¿A donde se fue Phoe?_

**-Hola, mi vida-** _mi vida soy yo también_. Papi viene y abraza a los abuelos.

-**Hola, campeón-**_ también soy campeón a veces._ El me enseña los brazos y yo le tiro los míos** -¿Quieres ver a mami?-** le digo que si con mi cabeza. Los abuelos besan a mami y la felicitan. Me mira y sonríe cuando papi me lleva cerca de ella. Me remuevo. _Quiero ir con mami._ -**Hay que tener cuidado con mami, Ted. Tiene una vía aquí-** señala el tubo en su mano. Lo miro y luego a mami. _¿Por que tienes eso mami?_

**-¿Lele?-** le pregunto. No me gusta ese tubo en la mano de mami.

**-No, campeón, no le duele**\- responde papi sentándome junto a mami. Toco su dedito despacito.

**-¿Men?-** ella me sonríe grande.

-**Si. Mami esta muy bien, mi cielo.-** pasa su mano sin tubo por mi cabello.

-**¿Lele?**

**-No, mi vida. No me duele.-** repite. -**Ven, dale un abrazo a mami.-** abre su brazo sin tubo y me acerco con cuidado. No quiero lastimar a mami y no se a donde se fue su pancita y Phoe.

-**Ana.-** dice papi mirándola serio. Mami hace un gesto gracioso con sus ojos.

**-Estoy bien, Christian. Solo necesito abrazar a mi bebé.**\- me abraza, respira en mi cabello y me besa la nariz. _Me gusta estar en los brazos de mami, son calientitos._

**-¿Te eso?-** señalo el tubo en su mano.

**-Esto es una vía intravenosa, Ted. Mami tiene sed y esto ayuda a que ya no tenga.**\- me explica papi. _¿Sed? ¿Por qué toma de un tubo?_ Yo puedo prestarle mi bibi a mami para que ya no tenga mas sed.

-**¿Bibi tu?-** señalo a mami.

-**¿Que quiere decir?-** pregunta papi. Mi frente se arruga. Es difícil hablar con los grandes.

**-Bibi mami.**

**-¿Un bibi para mami?-** digo ¡Si! con mi cabeza. Mi mami siempre sabe lo que quiero decir. **-No, cielo. Los bibis son para bebés. Mami ahora usa esto porque es grande.**-_ ¿Grande?_ Yo nunca quiero ser grande si no tendré mi bibi. _¿Quien va a calmar al Sr. hambre si él no está?_ -**Y hablando de bebés, te tenemos una sorpresa, cielo.**

**-¿Sopesa?-** repito.

-**Si, sorpresa.** \- sonríe papi. Miro al rededor. La abuela se ha ido _¿Cuando se fue?_ hay un toque en la puerta. Papi se acerca a abrir. Es abuelita que empuja un gracioso y raro cochecito. Tiene agua en sus ojos pero tiene su cara feliz también. Abuelito Cari se acerca y hace un gesto gracioso con la cara al ver dentro del cochecito. _¿Que hay ahí?_ Todos sonríen al cochecito.

**-Es una hermosura, Ana.**\- la abuelita tiene mas agua en los ojos y abraza a papi. Mami me acaricia la arruga en mi frente.

**-Si, lo es. Una bella morena.-** habla abuelito Cari y abuela Grace lo mira mal.

-¿**Morena dices? si tiene los ojos de Christian, mirala.-** señala el cochecito._ ¿Que tanto miran? ¿Por qué no me muestran que hay dentro?_

**-Si, pero definitivamente es el cabello de Ana.-** le contesta el abuelo y le hace un guiño a mami. Me abrazo a su costado. _Mami es solo mía._

-**Amo a las morenas.-** dice papi. Se inclina en el cochecito y toma algo envuelto en una manta rosa. Es como mi manta azul de barquitos pero esta tiene muchas ositos. Algo gime desde la manta. Me acurruco mas cerca de mami con miedo _¿Que hay allí? ¿Por que papi la sostiene?._ Papi llega junto a mami y se sienta en la cama acomodándose la manta en sus brazos. Mami estira su mano con tubo y quita la manta con cuidado. Su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando papi pasa la manta a sus brazos.

**-¿Tomo a Ted?-** pregunta papi. Mami dice que no con su cabeza y la manta se mueve. Me acurruco mas cerca ocultando mi cara bajo su brazo.

-**Mira pequeña. Tu hermano mayor vino a verte-** dice mami bajito quitando la manta _¿Hermano mayor?_ ahí está otra vez esa palabra ¿_Que quiere decir?_ **-Ella es tu hermanita, Ted-** Mami inclina la manta hacia mi y veo una carita rosada. Brinco mirando a mami y a papi. _Es un bebé. Como bebé Ava._

-**¿Que te parece Phoebe, Ted?-** la bebé me mira, como me mira bebé Ava pero ella no tira de mi cabello como lo hace bebé Ava, solo me mira. Tiene las mejillas rosadas como mami cuando papi le dice cosas lindas. Y me mira, me mira con los ojos de papi. _Hola bebé._ La saludo en mi cabeza.

-**¿Phoe?-** la señalo con mi dedito _¿Cómo saliste de la panza de mami? ¿Por qué?_

-**Si, campeón. Ella es Phoebe-** me dice papi.

-**Phoe ti.**\- señalo la pancita de mami. _¿Por qué salio de allí?_ Mami me decía que ella estaba calentita en su pancita.

-**Si, mi vida. Phoebe estaba allí dentro pero ella tenía muchas ganas de verte y decidió que era tiempo de salir.-** dice mami _¿Bebé Phoe quería verme? ¿Por eso me esta mirando tanto?._ _Ella quería verme a mi_. Sonrío. _Yo Soy su hermano mayor y ella es mi hermanita._

**-¿Nita?**

-**Si, cielo. Ella es tu hermanita y tu como hermano mayor debes cuidarla y quererla mucho ¿Quieres darle un beso?**\- pregunta mami. Me acurruco más en su costado. _No, no quiero darle besos._ Tirará de mi cabello como bebé Ava.

-**No.**

**-¿Por qué no, Ted**?- dice abuelito.

-**Papi.**\- señalo.

**-¿Quieres que Papi le de un beso?-** digo que si con mi cabeza. **-Beso para Phoebe**\- Papi se acerca y deja un beso en la frente de bebé Phoe. Ella no le tira del cabello de papi, ella lo mira y abre su boquita. Mami y papi ríen. _¿Por qué? yo también puedo abrir mi boca_. **-¿También quieres que le de un beso a mami?**

**-No-** me abrazo mas al costado de mami. _Mami es solo mía_ _¿Por que bebé Phoe no tira el cabello de papi?_ bebé Phoe se mueve. Su cara se arruga. Mami le hace shitos con su boca y la mece. Quiere llorar _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres llorar hermanita? ¿No te gustan los besos de papi? ¿Quieres que yo te de un besito?_. Bebé Phoe llora, llora y se mueve. Su cara es de color rojo ahora. Rojo como mi sweater de león. Hago shitos con mi boca como hace mami. _No quiero que bebé Phoe llore._

**-¿No quieres que Phoebe llore, Ted?-** digo que no con mi cabeza -**Si le das un besito puede que deje de llorar**.- mami acerca a bebé Phoe y le doy un besito en la pierna. Ella se mueve y llora. Mi frente se arruga. _No le gustan mis besos ni los de papi._

**-¿Por que no le enseñas como giran las ruedas del camión, mi corazón?-** dice abuelita Grace. La miro y ella me sonríe. Pone sus manos al frente y comienza a girar las ruedas. Me acomodo en la cama para que bebé Phoe pueda verme. Papi también le hace shitos con su boca.

**-Phoe, mida-** digo y comienzo a girar mis manos como las ruedas del camión. Mi mami empieza a cantarle bajito.

**-Las ruedas del camión girando van, girando van, girando van. Las ruedas del camión girando van, por la ciudad.**\- Bebé Phoe ya no llora. Bebé Phoe me mira con los ojos de papi.

**-Phoe-** la llamo y ella me sonríe de lado. _Una linda sonrisa de bebé Phoe._ Las sonrisas de bebé Phoe serán ahora mis favoritas también.

**-Eres todo sonrisas con los hombres de la familia, ¿no es así, pequeña? -** mami le habla gracioso. **-Eso es injusto para mami.-** mami suena triste pero tiene su cara feliz. Ella besa su manito y bebé Phoe aprieta su dedo -**Ven Teddy. Dame tu mano.**\- Mami me llama. Le enseño mi mano y ella acerca mi dedito a bebé Phoe. Bebé Phoe lo aprieta con su manito. Me río y sacudo mi dedito como hizo abuelito Cari con Meg. _Hola bebé Phoe._ -**Phoebe te quiere mucho, mi cielo**\- mami tiene lágrimas. Le doy un beso a bebé Phoe porque yo también la quiero mucho. Ella no tira de mi cabello ni me da besos babosos como bebé Ava. _Ella me gusta mucho. ¿Podemos llevarla a casa con nosotros?_

**-Phoe mia-** digo a papi. Mami ríe y mira a papi que también tiene una cara feliz. Él besa el cabello de mami.

-**¿Quieres que Phoebe sea tuya, Ted?**

**-Si, papi. Tasa.-** señalo la puerta._ Vamos a casa ahora._

**-¿Casa? ¿Quieres llevarla a casa?**\- digo que si con mi cabeza **-Mañana podremos llevarla a casa, campeón y a mami también-** _¿Mañana? ¿Por que no ahora?_ Quiero enseñarle mi habitación y mis juguetes. _Puedes jugar con mis juguetes bebé Phoe._ _Yo te enseñaré a andar mi trenecito. También tengo un avión y un helicóptero y un auto como el de papi y un helicóptero._

**-Creo que es hora de irnos. Las visitas son hasta las 10.**\- dice abuelita. Me abrazo a mami. _No quiero dejarla aquí. Tampoco a bebé Phoe._

-**Debes ir con los abuelos, Ted. Los niños no pueden estar aquí pero mañana regresas para llevar a Phoe a casa ¿Quieres?**\- miro a papi y luego a mami. Ella me sonríe y asiente con su cabeza y se que debo ir con los abuelos. Miro a bebé Phoe que se ha quedado dormida con mi dedito en su puño. _Mañana vengo a buscarte para llevarte a casa y podamos jugar con Soe, Phoe._

-**¿Bugad mi y Soee?**

**-Si, mi cielo. Podrás jugar con ella y Sophie.-** mami me acaricia el cabello. Se inclina y me besa la mejilla y yo le beso la mejilla también. Bebé Phoe deja ir mi dedo y se acurruca en el pecho de mami. Me estiro queriendo que papi me cargue. _Si me voy con los abuelos se hará de mañana rápido. ¿Verdad?._

**-Papi. Dado mami, Phoe.**\- le digo a papi. Él sonríe y sopla un beso en mi frente.

**-Si, campeón. Yo las cuido.-** me deja en los brazos de abuelito Cari y regresa con mami.

**-Hasta mañana chicos.**\- se despide abuelita y papi dice adiós con su mano. Mami levanta la mano de bebé Phoe y también dice adiós.

**-Adiós hermano mayor. Te espero mañana para ir a casa-** habla con voz graciosa y río. _Me gusta la voz graciosa de mami._ Le digo adiós a bebé Phoe con mi mano también. _Mañana vendré por ti hermanita. _Las puertas se cierran y caminamos hacia el ascensor._ Mañana iremos a casa y nos tumbaremos en el jardín a ver las nubes y te enseñaré sus formas y su sabor y te gustarán tanto como a mi, Phoe. Porque yo te enseñaré muchas cosas, porque yo soy tu hermano mayor y seré el mejor hermano mayor para ti._

* * *

_Espero sus RV. El mismo tiempo que cuesta pinchar a FAV y Follow pueden dedicarlo a dejar un RV que son la mejor paga para un escritor._

_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!_


End file.
